TeenNick
TeenNick is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the MTV Networks Kids & Family Group, a unit of the Viacom Media Networks division of Viacom. The channel features a mix of original programming, Nickelodeon-produced series, and acquired programs geared towards pre-teens and teenagers. The channel was originally known as The N from April 1, 2002 (when it originally launched as a program block on Noggin) to September 28, 2009. TeenNick's name was taken from the former "TEENick" program block, which aired on parent channel Nickelodeon from 2001 to 2009. As of August 2013, TeenNick is available to approximately 73,443,000 pay television households (64.31% of households with television) in the United States. History Relaunch as TeenNick (2009–present) On February 24, 2009, Nickelodeon announced that The N was to be rebranded as TeenNick to bring the channel in line with the Nickelodeon brand identity. On June 18, 2009, Nickelodeon unveiled the new standardized logo for the channel, that would also be extended to the other Nickelodeon channels, intending to create a unified look that could better be conveyed across the services. The channel relaunched as TeenNick on September 28, 2009 at 6 a.m. Eastern Time Zone, accompanied by the debut of the new logo (which was designed by New York City-based creative director/designer Eric Zim); former parent network Noggin was relaunched as Nick Jr. on that same date. Nick Cannon, who previously starred in the Nickelodeon series All That and The Nick Cannon Show (and was declared in publicity materials as the "Chairman of TeenNick"), has a presence on the channel, appearing in network promotions. Nearly all of The N's existing program inventory was carried over to the relaunched channel. However, most of the channel's original series (with the exception of The Best Years (TV series), Degrassi, and The Assistants) were not carried over to TeenNick. On February 1, 2010, TeenNick began incorporating music videos into its morning and afternoon schedule on a regular basis, airing between certain programs – and effectively reducing commercial breaks within programs where a music video is to be aired afterward – from 6 a.m. to 3 p.m. ET (this had been done periodically for some time prior to that date, usually airing between 6 to 8 a.m. ET, although not every day). Programming The channel features a mix of programs that target older children and pre-teens, such as Zoey 101, Drake & Josh, Big Time Rush, How to Rock, iCarly, The Naked Brothers Band (TV series) and Victorious, and shows aimed at teenagers and young adults, such as Degrassi, Malcolm in the Middle, and What I Like About You (TV series). The longest-running series currently on TeenNick's schedule, the last remaining charter program on the channel and the centerpiece of its program lineup, is Degrassi, the current installment of a long-running Canadian teen drama Degrassi (franchise) that has run on the channel since 2002, when the channel originated as The N. The majority of TeenNick's weekday and weekend daytime schedule consists of reruns of current and former Nickelodeon series. Some defunct Nickelodeon series also air regularly during the day, such as Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, iCarly, Big Time Rush, and Victorious. Programming block The '90s Are All That On July 25, 2011, TeenNick began airing The '90s Are All That, a two-hour programming block featuring reruns of Nickelodeon's most popular programs from the 1990s, which is aimed primarily at adults that were within the network's target age demographic (pre-teens and teenagers) during that era. Originally airing on weeknights only until 2012, the block currently airs nightly from 12 to 2 a.m., with an encore from 2 to 4 a.m. ET. Category:Broadcaster